


Beds and Kisses

by Jestana



Series: Femslash February 2020 [7]
Category: Phantom of the Opera - Lloyd Webber
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Don't copy to another site, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:46:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22601197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jestana/pseuds/Jestana
Summary: There's only one bed.
Relationships: Christine Daaé/Meg Giry
Series: Femslash February 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1619869
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23
Collections: Femslash February





	Beds and Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Femslash February 2020. The prompt is 'bed sharing'.

"Just like when we were girls together, Christine," Meg Giry remarked to her old friend as they stared at the single bed in their hotel room.

Christine Daaé gave Meg a wry look. "We're not girls anymore, Meg."

"I wasn't saying _that_ ," Meg retorted with an amused huff of laughter. Sometimes, Christine could take things so literally.

For a long moment, Christine just _looked_ at Meg. Then her flat look cracked and she started laughing too. "I know, Meg."

"You--" Meg gave Christine a playful shove.

Feigning indignation, Christine pushed Meg in retaliation. Giggling, Meg shoved Christine harder. She must have pushed Christine harder than she meant to, because Christine stumbled and fell onto the bed. "Ooh!"

"Are you all right?" Meg moved closer, worried.

Before she realized quite what was happening, Christine grabbed Meg's hand and yanked her onto the bed, rolling on top of her and pinning her hands to the covers on either side of her head. "Ha!"

"You have me," Meg told her, heartbeat beginning to race at the realization that Christine was straddling her hips, their faces inches apart. "Now what are you going to do?"

The brown eyes stared down at Meg for a long, charged moment. Slowly, Christine's hands, which had been gripping Meg's wrists, loosened and slid up to clasp Meg's. Her voice breathless, Christine told her, "That depends. What would you _like_ me to do?"

"This." Meg lifted her head to catch Christine's lips in a kiss.

Christine gasped and Meg worried that she'd misread the hints she thought she'd seen. Then her friend released one of her hands to cup her neck so they could keep kissing, Christine practically laying on top of Meg. Much to Meg's dismay, Christine dragged her mouth away, but only to press biting kisses along Meg's jaw. "Is this all right?"

"More than," Meg told her breathlessly, burying her hands in Christine's curls. "Please don't stop."

Christine hummed against the sensitive skin under Meg's ear. "Not planning on it."

"Ohhhh..." Meg wished she'd said or done something sooner. "Please..."

Just as they started tugging at each other's clothes, there was a knock at the door. "Meg, Christine! Hurry up and finish unpacking."

"Oui, Maman!" Meg called back, trying to catch her breath.

Once they heard Madam Giry's footsteps move away, Meg and Christine dissolved into giggles. "To be continued later, Meg?"

"Oui, Christine." Meg kissed her one last time. "We really don't want to keep Maman waiting."

Christine rolled off Meg and onto her back, draping an arm across her eyes. "I hate waiting."

"Me, too." Meg shifted Christine's arm enough to kiss her cheek. "Until tonight, Christine."

Christine brushed a light kiss across Meg's lips. "Until tonight, Meg."

"You can use the bathroom first," Meg told Christine, lounging on the bed.

A kiss on the cheek this time. "Thank you, Meg. Excuse me."

As Meg watched, Christine retrieved a change of clothes from her suitcase and disappeared into the bathroom. Meg sprawled across the bed, reliving those kisses. _I should've said something to her **years** ago._


End file.
